HerrderRinge-Fanfiction-Die Gefährten
by Ravenheart312
Summary: Lómea, eine geheimnisvolle Waldelbe aus Eryn Lhûg, schließt sich den Gefährten an. Sie findet ebenfalls ihre große Liebe. Doch was umgibt sie für ein dunkles Geheimnis?


Herr der Ringe

Die Gefährten

(eine Fanfiction)

Drei Ringe den Elbenkönigen hoch im Licht,

Sieben den Zwergenherrschern in ihren Hallen aus Stein,

Den Sterblichen, ewig dem Tode verfallen, neun,

Einer dem Dunklen Herrscher auf dunklem Thron

Im Lande Mordor, wo die Schatten drohn.

Ein Ring, sie zu knechten, sie alle zu finden,

Ins Dunkel zu treiben und ewig zu binden

Im Lande Mordor, wo die Schatten drohn.

Einsam strich ich durch Eryn Lhûg, meinem Zuhause. Eryn Lhûg ist elbisch, um genauer zu sein, Sindarin und bedeutet in der Sprache der Menschen so viel wie Drachenwald. Der Name passt, hier gibt es nämlich immer noch Drachen. Eryn Lhûg schmiegt sich eng an das Meer von Rhûn. Einst war dieser Wald von Elben bewohnt, Waldelben, wie ich es eine bin. Doch als wir von Sauron bedroht wurden, flohen alle, außer mir, in den Westen, zu den grauen Anfurten. Ich aber blieb, versteckte mich geschickt vor allen, vor Sauron und auch den Leuten aus meinem eigenen Volk. Die einzige Gesellschaft die mir blieb, war Andúne, meine nachtschwarze, riesige Wölfin, mit Rabenflügeln und eisblauen Augen, deren Pupillen wie bei Schlangen, nicht rund sondern schlitzförmig waren. Und natürlich Nórui, meine Drachin. Nun ja, eigentlich waren es nicht _meine _Tiere, sie gehörten sich selbst, aber ich bezeichnete sie auch gern als meine Begleiter. Ich selbst heiße übrigens Lómea Meril Rabenherz. Ich habe auch Deck- oder Spitznamen, wie zum Beispiel Rosé Ravenheart oder Aranór. Aranór heiße ich bei den Elben und Rosé Ravenheart bei den Menschen. Ein Rascheln im Gebüsch ließ mich aus meinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Es war ein Weißkopfseeadler, der durch die dicht stehenden Bäume geflogen war und nun vor mir auf einem niedrigen Ast wartete. Wie ich erkennen konnte, trug er einen Brief im Schnabel. Der Vogel ließ ihn fallen und geschickt fing ich ihn auf. Er war an mich adressiert, unter Aranór, also kam er von Elben. Neugierig öffnete ich ihn und las mir durch, was dort stand.

Liebe Aranór,

es findet in Bruchtal ein Rat statt,

zu dem du unbedingt kommen musst,

denn es geht um den einen Ring.

Du musst sofort aufbrechen, um rechtzeitig da zu sein.

Mehr kann ich nicht sagen,

es ist zu gefährlich,

würde der Brief in falsche Hände gelangen.

Ich hoffe, du wirst nicht aufgehalten,

Elrond

Ich war zu einem Rat eingeladen? Doch diese Frage war nicht das Wichtigste, was mich beschäftigte, vielmehr war es der Ring. Der verhasste Ring, der mein Volk in den Westen getrieben hatte. Aufgewühlt rannte ich in mein Talan, wo ich mir schnell einen Rucksack packte, mir zwei Dolche und ein Schwert umschnallte, den Köcher umhängte, meinen Bogen schnappte und dann nach Andúne rief. Ich sprang auf ihren Rücken und hieß sie, so schnell wie möglich nach Bruchtal zu fliegen. Kurz darauf stößt auch Nórui zu uns. Ich erkläre den beiden schnell, was passiert ist, während wir in höllischem Tempo über die Landschaft fliegen. Irgendwann haben wir das Meer von Rhûn hinter uns gelassen. Wir werden trotzdem rund 36 Tage brauchen. Und das ist die Zeit die wir brauchen würden, ohne Pausen. Wir flogen erst mal drei Tage durch, dann machten wir Rast. Ich füllte unsere Wasservorräte auf, aß so viel ich konnte, ebenso wie die anderen beiden und wir tranken auch so viel wie möglich, um so selten wie möglich eine Rast einlegen zu müssen. Während sich Nórui und Andúne ausruhten, hielt ich Wache. Ich würde dann beim Fliegen schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen brachen wir wieder auf. Irgendwann hatten wir Düsterwald erreicht, wo wir einen Tag lang blieben, unentdeckt von den Waldelben, die dort lebten. Dann reisten wir weiter. Auf unserer Reise sahen wir von oben, einige Orks durch die Gegend streifen, doch sie bemerkten uns nicht, wir waren zu hoch oben. Nie passierte etwas ungewöhnliches, bis auf den Tag, an dem wir das Nebelgebirge überflogen. Wir schafften es nicht an einem Tag, sondern flogen zwei Tage durch, doch am ersten Tag machten wir eine kurze Rast. Ich entfernte mich von den anderen beiden, um Beeren zu sammeln. Es war Spätsommer, also wuchsen noch ein paar, selbst hier. Plötzlich hörte ich hinter mir leise Schritte. Es konnte nur ein Elb sein, sonst hätte ich ihn viel früher bemerkt. Ich drehte mich um und spannte den Bogen an. Einige Minuten später tauchte ein blonder Waldelb auf. Auch er hatte seinen Bogen angespannt, doch ließ er ihn sofort sinken, als er mich erblickte. Ehrfürchtig verbeugte er sich vor mir. „Herrin Aranór. Was treibt euch in diese düsteren Gegenden, so weit weg von eurer Heimat? Macht ihr euch auch auf in den Westen?", fragte er. Endlich fiel mir wieder ein, wer das war. Legolas Grünblatt, der Prinz von Düsterwald. Da ich die letzte Elbin vom Königreich Drachenwald war, war ich auch die Königin davon und da Legolas nur ein Prinz, wenn auch der Thronfolger war, stand er in der Rangliste etwas unter mir. „Nein Legolas, ich bin auf dem Weg nach Imladris. Aber sagt, was macht ihr hier?", will ich neugierig wissen. „Ich bin ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach Imladris. Wir könnten doch zusammen reisen?", schlägt er vor. Ein Lächeln erhellt mein Gesicht, ich schätzte Legolas schon immer, er war ein loyaler Kämpfer und wird einen würdigen Thronfolger abgeben. „Seid ihr allein unterwegs?", sage ich. „Nein, Ada und zwei andere Elben sind auch mitgekommen.", antwortet er. „Oh, das könnte schwierig werden. Sag bitte nicht, sie haben Pferde mit?", meinte ich etwas verzweifelt. „Doch, wieso?", fragt er verwundert. „Naja, dich, die drei anderen Elben und mich hätten Nórui und Andúne vielleicht noch tragen können, aber Pferde sind zu schwer. Wenn ich mit euch mitreise, bin ich unweigerlich viel zu langsam. Tut mir Leid, aber ich bevorzuge den schnelleren Weg. Richte Thranduil einen schönen Gruß von mir aus. Wir sehen uns dann in Imladris!", rief ich, ging zu meinen zwei Begleitern und flog weiter. Als wir nach über einem Monat Reise, von Eryn Lhûg aus, endlich in Imladris ankamen, begrüßte mich Elrond schon: „Aranór! Es ist schön dich zu sehen. Du bist sogar als erste eingetroffen, noch vor dem Ringträger oder sonst jemandem." „Ringträger? Soll das heißen der Ring ist im Besitz von jemandem, der nicht Sauron ist?", frage ich ungläubig. „Ja, das soll es. Er ist im Besitz von Frodo Beutlin, einem Hobbit aus dem Auenland. Er ist mit Estel und dreien seiner Hobbitfreunde auf dem Weg zu uns. Sie werden bald da sein.", gibt er zur Antwort. Dann bringt er mich auf mein Zimmer, wo ich meine Sachen auspacke. Er geht wieder und nach einiger Zeit, kommt Arwen Undómiel, seine Tochter. „Arwen!", rief ich erfreut und wir umarmten uns. Sie ist meine beste Freundin. Sie lässt mir ein heißes Bad ein und ich lasse mich erschöpft in die Wanne sinken. „Was ist passiert seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben?", will sie sofort von mir wissen. „Also damals bin ich ja mit meinem Volk hier her gekommen, um in den Westen zu ziehen, aber wie du weißt bin ich dann nicht mitgekommen. Als ich wieder abgereist bin, wollte ich nicht gleich wieder zurück nach Eryn Lhûg, also bin ich als erstes nach Lothlorien und dann nach Eryn Lasgalen gewandert. In Lorien habe ich Lady Galadriel, Celeborn, Haldir und tausend andere kennen gelernt. Alle waren furchtbar nett und es hat mir wirklich gut gefallen, aber es ist irgendwie nichts allzu aufregendes passiert und du weißt ja wie sehr ich Abenteuer liebe. Nach einem Monat oder so, bin ich wieder abgereist. Dann bin ich nach Düsterwald gekommen. Dort habe ich wieder einmal Thranduil getroffen und somit wissen jetzt alle Elbenherrscher, dass ich die Königin von Eryn Lhûg bin. Ich habe mich ganz gut mit ihm verstanden und Legolas wird ihm sicherlich ein würdiger Nachfolger sein. Die zwei sind sich allerdings manchmal so ähnlich wie Maus und Drache. Auch die Mutter von Legolas ist unglaublich nett gewesen, wobei mir aufgefallen ist, dass Thranduil irgendwie manchmal ziemlich unhöflich sein kann. Legolas habe ich übrigens auf der Herreise getroffen. Er ist auch auf dem Weg hierher. Er hat es mir zwar nicht gesagt, aber ich vermute mal, genau wie ich, wegen dem Ring. Er hat vorgeschlagen gemeinsam zu reisen, da hab ich mich erkundigt, wer mit ihm reist. Leider waren Thranduil, zwei andere Elben und Pferde dabei. Ich meine, Thranduil, Legolas, mich und die andren zwei Elben hätten Nórui und Andúne vermutlich noch tragen können, aber dann auch noch vier Pferde? Und auf dem Landweg wollte ich nicht reisen, da ich den schnellsten Weg bevorzuge. Da bin ich halt weitergeflogen. Und was ist bei dir passiert? Hast du Aragorn mal wieder gesehen?", will ich augenzwinkernd wissen. „Ja! Und er kommt auch nach Bruchtal!", berichtete sie aufgeregt. „Das weiß ich schon, Elrond hat es mir berichtet. Ich freue mich für dich.", erwidere ich lachend. Nach einer Weile stieg ich wieder aus der Badewanne und Arwen trocknete mich ab. Danach gab sie mir noch frische Kleidung zum Anziehen. Ein eisblaues Kleid, das ich schnell anzog. Arwen war schon mal hinausgegangen und ich folgte ihr, sobald ich fertig war. Sie brachte mich zum Mittagessen, wo es leckere Speisen gab.

Nach einigen Tagen, traf der Hobbit Frodo ein. Er war schwer verletzt und brauchte vier Tage und drei Nächte lang um zu genesen. Auch dann verbrachte er noch einen Tag im Bett, doch am nächsten Morgen, stand er endlich wieder auf. Ich saß gerade mit Arwen, ihren Geschwistern, den Zwillingsbrüdern Elrohir und Elladan, die ihrem Vater immer große Schwierigkeiten bereiteten, Estel, zwei Hobbits, Gandalf und Elrond am Tisch zum Mittagessen, als Frodo und Sam zu uns stießen. Wir begrüßten die beiden und sie setzten sich zu uns. „Wer bist du?", fragte mich plötzlich Frodo. „Ich bin Aranór, die Königin von Eryn Lhûg.", antworte ich ihm freundlich. „Du bist eine Elbin, nicht wahr?", sagt er. „Ja, die bin ich.", erwidere ich lächelnd.

Als endlich alle für den Rat eingetroffen sind, beginnen wir. Ich sitze zwischen Legolas und Gandalf. Da fängt Elrond an, zu sprechen: „Fremde aus fernen Ländern, langjährige Freunde. Ihr seid hergerufen worden, damit wir auf die Bedrohung Mordors reagieren. Mittelerde steht am Rande der Vernichtung. Niemand, kann dem entgehen. Ihr müsst euch verbünden oder ihr geht unter. Jedes Volk ist diesem Schicksal ausgeliefert, auf Gedeih und Verderb. Hole den Ring heraus, Frodo." Langsam steht der Hobbit auf und legt den Ring auf den Tisch. Leises Gemurmel macht sich unter den Ratsmitgliedern breit. „Dann ist es also wahr.", haucht Boromir. Frodo setzt sich währenddessen wieder hin. „Der Ring der Macht. Das Verhängnis der Menschen.", höre ich jemanden flüstern. Da steht Boromir von seinem Stuhl auf. „In einem Traum, sah ich den östlichen Himmel sich verfinstern, doch stand im Westen noch ein bleiches Licht und eine Stimme rief: Das Ende steht bevor. Isildurs Fluch ist gefunden."(Anm. d. Autorin/A.d.A. im Buch heißt es: Das zerbrochene Schwert sollt ihr suchen,

Nach Imladris ward es gebracht,

Dort soll euch Ratschlag werden,

Stärker als Morgul-Macht.

Ein Zeichen soll euch künden,

Das Ende steht bevor,

Denn Isildurs Fluch wird erwachen,

Und der Halbling tritt hervor.) „Isildurs Fluch.", murmelte er noch einmal und griff nach dem Ring. Empört standen Elrond und Gandalf auf.

„Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,

ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.", donnerte er.

Als wir Elben die dunkle Sprache Mordors hörten, schlossen wir entsetzt und gequält die Augen und hielten uns die Ohren zu. Ein Schatten schien vor die Sonne zu ziehen und alles verdüsterte sich für einen Augenblick. Boromir setzte sich erschrocken wieder. „Niemals zuvor hat jemand gewagt, Wörter in jener Sprache, in Imladris auszusprechen!", rief Elrond wütend. „Doch bitte ich nicht um Entschuldigung, Herr Elrond.", erwiderte Gandalf. „Denn die schwarze Sprache von Mordor, wird vielleicht bald in allen Winkeln des Westens vernommen werden. Der Ring ist durch und durch böse!", sagte der Zauberer. Kopfschüttelnd meinte Boromir: „Er ist ein Geschenk. Ein Geschenk an die Widersacher Mordors! Warum sollen wir ihn nicht einsetzen? Lange hat mein Vater, der Truchsess von Gondor, die Mächte von Mordor abgewehrt! Bei dem Blute unseres Volkes, eure Länder werden wir zu verteidigen wissen! Gebt Gondor die mächtige Waffe des Feindes. Lasst sie uns gegen ihn verwenden!" Inzwischen hatte er sich wieder erhoben und ging nun um den Tisch mit dem Ring darauf herum, um alle Ratsmitglieder anzusehen. Man, wie konnte man so dämlich sein? Nur Sauron hatte die Macht, den Ring einzusetzen. „Du kannst ihn nicht einsetzen! Niemand kann das! Denn der eine Ring, gehorcht nur Sauron allein. Er ist es der ihn beherrscht.", entgegnete Aragorn. Und ich konnte ihm da nur zustimmen. „Ein Waldläufer versteht nichts von solchen Dingen.", meinte Boromir verächtlich. Da erhob sich Legolas und sprach: „Er ist kein einfacher Waldläufer! Das ist Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn. Du bist ihm zu Treue verpflichtet." „Aragorn? Das also ist Isildurs Erbe.", sagte Boromir. „Und er ist der Thronerbe von Gondor.", rief Legolas wieder. „Havo dat, Legolas.", meinte Estel beschwichtigend. (A.d.A. elbisch für Setz dich, Legolas.) „Gondor hat keinen König. Gondor braucht keinen König.", sagte Boromir wütend, während er zu seinem Platz ging und sich wieder setzte. „Aragorn hat Recht. Wir dürfen ihn nicht einsetzen.", bestätigte Gandalf. „Es gibt nur einen einzigen Weg. Der Ring muss vernichtet werden.", verkündete Elrond. „Worauf warten wir dann noch?", wollte Gimli Gloinssohn wissen, erhob sich und schlug mit einem lauten Schrei seine Axt auf den Ring. Ich grinste, denn die Axt war zersprungen, der Ring jedoch hatte nicht einen einzigen Kratzer. Von der Wucht des Schlages, fiel der Zwerg rücklings auf den Boden. „Der Ring kann nicht zerstört werden, Gimli Gloinssohn, jedenfalls von keiner Kraft, die wir hier besitzen. In den Feuern des Schicksalsberges erschaffen, kann er nur dort vernichtet werden. Man muss ihn tief nach Mordor hineinbringen und in die feurige Kluft zurückwerfen, aus der er stammt. Einer von euch muss das tun.", sagte Elrond. Sich die Hand an die Stirn legend, meinte Boromir: „Man kann nicht einfach nach Mordor spazieren. Seine schwarzen Tore werden von schlimmerem bewacht als Orks. Das Böse dort, schläft niemals. Das große Auge ist stets wachsam. Nichts weiter als karges Ödland, übersät mit Feuer, Asche und Staub. Selbst die Luft die man atmet, ist wie giftiger Dampf. Nicht mit zehntausend Männern könnt ihr das schaffen. Das ist Wahnsinn!" „Habt ihr nicht gehört, was Herr Elrond gesagt hat? Der Ring muss vernichtet werden!", rief Legolas, während er sich ruckartig erhob und in die Runde blickte. „Und ihr haltet euch wohl für den, der das tun soll?", donnerte Gimli. „Und wenn es uns misslingt, was dann? Was geschieht, wenn Sauron sich zurücknimmt, was ihm gehört?", warf nun auch Boromir ein. Also wirklich, die führten sich ja wie fünfjährige auf. „Eher will ich sterben, als dass ich den Ring in den Händen eines Elben sehe!", rief Gimli und erhob sich. Wütend standen nun die Elben, allen voran Legolas, auf und blickten drohend auf den Zwerg hinab. Ich selbst aber blieb sitzen. Ich versuchte krampfhaft, einen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken, was mir schließlich auch gelang, doch ein Grinsen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. Das Ganze war aber auch zu komisch! „Gebt Gondor den Ring!", rief jemand. „Der Ring ist zu gefährlich!", rief ein anderer. „Niemand traut einem Elben!", rief Gimli. Inzwischen hatte sich so ziemlich jeder erhoben und alle stritten sich, wer den Ring nehmen sollte. Gandalf saß kopfschüttelnd neben mir. „Begreift ihr denn nicht? Während wir uns streiten, nimmt Saurons Macht weiter zu! Keiner wird ihr entrinnen, ihr werdet alle vernichtet! Eure Häuser werden niedergebrannt werden!", rief Gandalf und immer weiter stritten sie. Mitten in all das Geschrei, rief Frodo: „Ich nehme den Ring!" „Die Menschen haben schon immer gezeigt, dass sie stark sind!", rief irgendjemand. Außer mir und Gandalf hatte keiner den jungen Hobbit gehört. Um ihm Gehör zu verschaffen, stieß ich kurz einen gellenden Schrei aus, der noch eine Zeit lang nachhallte. Sofort war es still. „Sprich Frodo", forderte ich ihn auf. „Ich nehme den Ring! Ich bringe den Ring nach Mordor. Obwohl, ich den Weg nicht weiß.", rief er laut und deutlich. „Ich werde dir helfen, diese Bürde zu tragen, Frodo Beutlin. Solange sie dir auferlegt sein mag.", sagte Gandalf. „Sollte ich dich durch mein Leben oder meinen Tod schützen können, werde ich es tun. Du hast mein Schwert.", sagte Aragorn. „Und du hast meinen Bogen.", sagte Legolas und trat auf ihn zu. „Und meinen Bogen!", rief ich und stellte mich neben Legolas. „Und meine Axt!", rief Gimli und ging auch zu Frodo. „Du bestimmst unser aller Schicksal, kleiner Mann. Und wenn dies denn der Wille des Rates ist, so wird Gondor sich anschließen.", sagte nun auch Boromir. Plötzlich stürmte Sam hinter einem Gebüsch hervor. „Hey! Damit das klar ist, ohne mich geht Herr Frodo nirgendwo hin!", rief er, stellte sich neben Frodo und verschränkte die Arme. „Nein fürwahr, es ist kaum möglich euch zu trennen, selbst wenn er zu einer geheimen Beratung eingeladen ist und du nicht.", sagte Elrond lächelnd. Da schauten auf einmal Merry und Pippin hinter zwei Säulen hervor, stürmten auf uns zu und riefen: „Hey! Wir kommen auch mit! Oder ihr werdet uns in einen Sack verschnürt, heimschicken müssen. Wie dem auch sei, man braucht Leute mit Verstand für diese … Abenteuer … was auch immer … Geschichte!", dann wirst du gewiss nicht ausgewählt Pip.", sagte Merry. „Zehn Gefährten. So sei es! Ihr bildet die Gemeinschaft des Rings." „Großartig! Und wo solls hingehn?", fragte Pippin.

Am nächsten Tag, trafen sich alle Ratsmitglieder noch einmal, wegen mir. Ich durfte nicht dabei sein, doch hatte ich mich dem widersetzt und lauschte nun, versteckt hinter einem dichten Gebüsch. „Warum nehmen wir dieses Elbenweib mit? Frauen können nicht kämpfen und sie wird uns bloß ein Klotz am Bein sein!", rief Boromir. Ich mochte ihn definitiv nicht. „Selbst wenn sie kämpfen könnte, Weiber sind viel zu verweichlicht für so etwas!", stimmte nun auch Gimli zu. „Wie könnt ihr es wagen so etwas über die Herrin von Eryn Lhûg zu sagen? Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, sie hat mich immer besiegt, wenn wir gekämpft haben. Und verweichlicht ist sie auch nicht. Sie scheut kein Abenteuer und zeigt nie Furcht. Herrin Aranór hat ihr gesamtes Volk in den Westen ziehen sehen. Was könnte schlimmer sein als das?", meinte Legolas. „Du hast Recht, mein Sohn. Sie ist besser geeignet hierfür als manch anderer.", stimmte Thranduil ihm zu. Wow! Der sonst so abweisende, kühle König trat für mich ein! Sie stritten noch stundenlang, doch am Ende ward es beschlossen: Ich durfte mitgehen! Unbemerkt schlich ich in meine Gemächer und packte für die Reise.

„Der Ringträger macht sich nun auf die Suche nach dem Schicksalsberg. Euch, die ihr mit ihm geht, wird keinen Eid und keine Verpflichtung auferlegt, weiter zu gehen als ihr wollt. Lebt wohl. Haltet fest an eurem Ziel. Möge der Segen der Elben und Menschen und aller freien Völker, euch begleiten.", sagte Elrond. „Die Gemeinschaft wartet auf den Ringträger.", meinte Gandalf. Frodo ging voraus, und trat durch den Torbogen. „Mordor Gandalf, liegt das links oder rechts?", wollte Frodo wissen. „Links.", antwortete der Istar. Dann gingen wir weiter. Wir verließen Bruchtal und gingen über die Brücke. Lange waren wir schon gegangen, als wir vor neben uns eine alte Ruine entdeckten. Weiter und immer weiter gingen wir, bis man auch diese nicht mehr sah. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag, die Sonne wärmte uns, während wir durch die endlose Graslandschaft stapften. Nórui flog hoch über uns und Andúne rannte neben uns her. Und die Hobbits führten auch das Pony Lutz mit sich, das ihr Gepäck trug.

„40 Tage müssen wir dem Pfad östlich des Nebelgebirges folgen. Wenn uns das Glück hold ist, wird die Pforte von Rohan noch offen für uns sein. Von dort biegen wir in östlicher Richtung nach Mordor ab.", sprach Gandalf. Währenddessen lieferten sich Merry und Pippin mit Boromir einen Schwertkampf. „Gut, sehr gut.", lobte Boromir. „Beweg deine Füße.", riet Aragorn, der Pfeife rauchend auf einem Felsen, etwas oberhalb saß. „Gar nicht schlecht Pippin!", meinte Merry mit vollem Mund von dem eben zubereiteten Essen. „Danke!", erwiderte Peregrin. „Würde mich jemand nach meiner Meinung fragen, was natürlich keiner tut, wie ich weiß, dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir einen Umweg machen! Gandalf! Wir könnten durch die Minen Morias gehen. Mein Vetter Balin würde uns einen königlichen Empfang bereiten!", sagte Gimli zu dem Zauberer. „Nein Gimli. Den Weg durch Moria würde ich nur einschlagen, wenn ich keine andere Wahl hätte.", erwiderte dieser. Legolas lief an ihnen vorbei und starrte in den Himmel. (A.d.A. achtet mal drauf, welche Augenfarbe er hier hat!) Boromir hatte Pippin gerade unabsichtlich in den Finger geschnitten. „Au!", rief der verletzte Hobbit. „Verzeih mir!", rief Boromir. Doch Pippin rannte auf ihn zu und trat ihm in die Leistengegend. „Au!", rief nun Boromir. „Auf ihn!", rief Pip und gemeinsam mit Merry rang er Boromir zu Boden. „Es lebe das Auenland!", rief einer von den beiden. Aragorn sah grinsend zu. Auch die Hobbits und Boromir mussten nun lachen. „Halt ihn fest, halt ihn fest!", rief einer der zwei. „So meine Herren, das reicht!", rief Aragorn, trat auf die drei zu und trennte sie. Oder zumindest versuchte er es. Aber schon lag er rücklings am Boden. „Was ist das denn?", fragte Sam und zeigte auf einen großen Vogelschwarm, der immer näher kam. „Gar nichts, wohl nur ein Wolkenfetzen.", meinte Gimli. „Der sich aber schnell bewegt! Gegen den Wind.", sagte Boromir. „Crebain, aus Dunland!", rief Legolas. Ich hatte es mit meinen scharfen Elbenaugen vorher schon erspäht, war mir aber nicht sicher gewesen. Legolas wohl auch nicht, denn er hatte lange in den Himmel gestarrt und die Vögel betrachtet, ehe er etwas gesagt hatte. „Schnell! In Deckung! Merry! Frodo!", riefen Estel und Boromir. „Sam! Versteckt euch!", rief Aragorn. Ich stand immer noch da, als alle schon in ihren Verstecken waren. Plötzlich wurde ich ruckartig nach hinten gezogen und ich fand mich neben Legolas unter einem Gestrüpp wieder. „Danke!", hauche ich. Er hat mich keine Sekunde zu früh gerettet, schon fliegen die krähenähnlichen Vögel über uns hinweg. Als sie wieder weg sind, kommen alle aus ihren Verstecken hervor. „Das sind Späher Sarumans! Sie kundschaften den Weg nach Süden aus! Wir müssen über den Pass des Caradhras gehen.", rief Gandalf. Also setzten wir unseren Weg fort und schlugen den Weg zum Caradhras ein. Dort lag schon tiefer Schnee. Wir Elben konnten auf dem Schnee gehen, ohne einzusinken, doch die anderen hatten ihre liebe Not, vorwärts zu kommen. Plötzlich rutschte Frodo aus und fiel hin. „Frodo!", rief Streicher und half ihm auf. Da bemerkte der Hobbit, dass ihm der Ring heruntergefallen war. Er lag wenige Meter entfernt im Schnee. Boromir hob ihn an der Kette auf und betrachtete ihn. Alle blickten den rothaarigen Menschen an. „Boromir", sagte Aragorn. „Ein seltsames Geschick dass wir so viel Angst und Zweifel erdulden, wegen eines so kleinen Dinges. So ein kleines Ding.", murmelte er. „Boromir!", rief Estel noch einmal, „gib Frodo den Ring zurück." Langsam ging der Gondorianer auf Frodo und Streicher zu und gab ihn Frodo, der ihn sogleich schnappte. „Wie du willst. Mir ist es gleich.", sagte er und wuschelte ihm noch einmal lachend durch die Haare. Wir gingen weiter und irgendwann wurde der Weg auf einer Seite vom Berg begrenzt und auf der anderen Seite fiel man hinab. Wir konnten nur noch im Gänsemarsch gehen und zu allem Übel tobte auch noch ein Schneesturm. Aragorn trug schon zwei der Hobbits, durch das Schneegestöber konnte ich nicht erkennen welche. „Es sind grausame Stimmen in der Luft!", rief Legolas. „Ich weiß, ich höre sie auch.", antwortete ich ihm. Ich vernahm die Stimmen schon seit einer geraumen Zeit. „Das ist Saruman!", brüllte Gandalf. Plötzlich fielen Felsbrocken herab, von denen einige mich fast trafen, doch ich konnte geschickt ausweichen. „Er versucht den Berg zum Einsturz zu bringen! Gandalf! Wir müssen umkehren!", schrie Estel. „Nein!", entgegnete der Zauberer. Plötzlich rutschte ich aus und fiel hinunter. Doch mein Fall dauerte nicht lange, schon hatte Legolas seine Hand nach mir ausgestreckt und zog mich wieder hinauf. „Danke, Legolas! Jetzt rettest du mich schon zum zweiten Mal und das an einem Tag! Wie kann ich mich bedanken?", meinte ich. „Das musst du nicht. Das war doch selbstverständlich.", erwiderte der Elb lächelnd. Eine Weile standen wir noch so da, als die anderen riefen wir sollten endlich kommen. Schlagartig wurde mir bewusst, dass er immer noch meine Hand ergriffen hatte. Auch ihm fiel es auf und er ließ sie schnell los und wir gingen weiter. Gandalf brüllte irgendetwas Unverständliches. Plötzlich traf ein Blitz die Bergspitze und große Felsbrocken lösten sich. Schnee und Steine trafen uns und wir wurden unter ihnen begraben. Legolas wühlte sich als erstes wieder frei und half danach mir aus dem Schnee. Auch die anderen wühlten sich langsam aber sicher wieder heraus. „Wir müssen den Berg sofort verlassen!", rief Boromir. Darin musste ich ihm Recht geben. „Wir schlagen uns zur Pforte von Rohan durch und dann über die Westfold zu meiner Heimatstadt!" „Die Pforte von Rohan führt uns zu nah an Isengard heran!", rief Aragorn. „Beschreiten können wir den Berg niemals, lasst uns den Weg durch die Minen von Moria gehen!", warf Gimli ein. „Lasst den Ringträger entscheiden.", befahl Gandalf. Frodo stand da und blieb stumm. „Ewig können wir es hier nicht aushalten! Das wird der Tod der Hobbits sein!", schrie Boromir. „Frodo?", meinte der Zauberer. „Wir werden durch die Minen gehen.", sagte der Hobbit entschlossen. „Dann ist es beschlossen.", meinte Gandalf, der Graue. So schlugen wir wieder einen anderen Weg ein. „Frodo! Komm und hilf einem alten Mann.", rief Gandalf nach einer Weile. „Was macht deine Schulter?", erkundigte er sich. „Sie fühlt sich besser an.", antwortete Frodo. „Und der Ring? Du spürst seine Macht größer werden, hab ich recht?" Während sich Gandalf mit Frodo unterhielt, ging ich neben Legolas her und redete mit ihm. „Danke, dass du bei der zweiten Versammlung für mich eingetreten bist.", meinte ich. „Wer hat dir denn davon erzählt? Du durftest doch nicht dabei sein?", fragte der Elbenprinz verwundert. „Glaubst du wirklich ich lasse mich von Wörtern aufhalten? Ich bin hinter einem Gebüsch gesessen und habe euch belauscht. Die Idee hatte ich von den Hobbits.", erwiderte ich lachend. Nun grinste auch Legolas. „Was mich aber wirklich überrascht hat, war das Thranduil dir zugestimmt hat.", meinte ich. „Ja, das hat auch mich verwundert. Normalerweise ist er sehr sparsam mit Lob.", stimmte er mir zu. „Du musst ihn ziemlich beeindruckt haben.", sprach Legolas. Verlegen wechselte ich das Thema. „Wie geht es dir beim Bogenschießen? Kannst du inzwischen zwei Pfeile gleichzeitig abschießen und sogar etwas dabei treffen?", fragte ich spöttisch. „Die Mauern von Moria.", sagt Gimli, als wir vor uns einen großen See sehen, an dessen Rand der Berg anfängt. „Zwergentüren sind unsichtbar, wenn sie geschlossen sind.", sagt Gimli und klopft mit der Axt gegen die Wand. „Ja, Gimli. Und selbst ihre Meister können sie nicht finden, wenn ihr Geheimnis vergessen ist.", meinte Gandalf. „Das wundert mich nicht bei den Zwergen.", entgegnete Legolas, woraufhin ich grinsen musste. Gimli grummelte verärgert in seinen Bart, weswegen ich noch breiter grinste. „Ithildin. In ihm spiegeln sich nur Sterne und Mondlicht. Hier steht: Die Türen von Durin, des Herrn von Moria. Sprich, Freund, und tritt ein.", meinte Gandalf, als er endlich das Tor gefunden hatte. „Und was soll das bitte bedeuten?", wollte Pippin wissen. „Ganz einfach: Wenn du ein Freund bist, sage das Losungswort und die Tür wird sich öffnen.", antwortete der Zauberer. „Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen! Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!", sagte er in gebieterischem Ton. Nichts passierte. „Da rührt sich überhaupt nichts!", meinte Pippin grinsend. „Ich kannte einstmals jeden Zauberspruch in allen Sprachen der Elben, Menschen und Orks.", murmelte der Istar. „Und was willst du nun tun?", fragte Pippin spöttisch. „Mit deinem Kopf die Tür einschlagen, Peregrin Tuk. Wenn der sie nicht aufbringt und ich ein wenig Ruhe vor törichten Fragen habe, dann will ich nach dem Losungswort suchen.", erwiderte Gandalf. Während Aragorn und Sam Lutz, das Pony verabschiedeten, da es nicht durch die Minen gehen konnte, Merry und Pippin Steine in den See warfen, Gandalf vor sich hin murmelte, Frodo still überlegte, Boromir zu Aragorn ging und Gimli irgendwo herumsaß, unterhielt ich mich weiter mit Legolas. „Warum gehorcht dir eine Drachin?", fragte der Elb mich gerade verwundert. „Sie gehorcht mir nicht, sie tut was sie will. Doch da ich sie als Baby gefunden und aufgezogen habe, weicht sie nicht von meiner Seite. Dasselbe gilt für meine Wölfin. Die beiden heißen übrigens Nórui und Andúne.", antwortete ich. Da kommen die beiden auf mich zu. „Was ist los, was bedrückt euch?", will ich wissen. „Ich bin zu groß für die Minen und Andúne fürchtet sich davor. Wir werden darüber fliegen. Kommst du mit uns oder reist du durch Moria?", will Nórui wissen. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann euch zu nichts zwingen was ihr nicht wollt. Für einige Zeit werden sich unsere Wege trennen. Ich gehe den Weg durch die Minen. Nehmt den schnellsten Weg und passt gut auf euch auf. Sobald Gandalf das Tor geöffnet hat, fliegt weg. Ich werde euch vermissen.", meinte ich traurig und umarmte beide. Wir drei waren noch nie richtig getrennt gewesen, nicht seit ich sie gefunden hatte. Plötzlich rief Frodo: „Es ist ein Rätsel! Sprich, Freund, und tritt ein. Wie heißt das elbische Wort für Freund?" „Mellon!", antwortete Gandalf und sofort ging die Tür auf. Bedeutungsvoll sah ich zu Nórui und Andúne. Die beiden erhoben sich und flogen weg. „Hat dein Hündchen etwa Angst?", stichelte Boromir. Dass Nórui schlicht und einfach zu groß war, hatte er wohl begriffen. „Wage es nicht, Andúne zu beleidigen!", zischte ich wütend. Legolas neben mir, stand auf und bedeutete mir, in die Minen von Moria zu gehen, wo die anderen schon warteten. „Und nun Elbenherr, werdet ihr die berühmte Gastfreundschaft der Zwerge kennenlernen. Prasselnde Kaminfeuer, Malzbier, gut abgehangenes Fleisch, denn dies ist die Heimstätte meines Vetters Balin und sie nennen es eine Mine. Eine Mine!", prahlte Gimli vor Legolas, während ich mir die Umgebung besah. Da sprach Boromir meine Gedanken laut aus: „Das ist keine Mine. Das ist ein Grab." „Nein! N ein! Nein!", rief der Zwerg und sah erschrocken um sich. Da fiel es auch den anderen auf, wir waren umgeben von Leichen, in einigen steckten Pfeile. Es waren nur noch Skelette, von Spinnweben umgeben. Legolas zog einen Pfeil aus einer der Leichen und rief: „Orks!" Schnell zog er seinen Bogen und spannte einen Pfeil ein. Ich tat es ihm gleich und auch die anderen machten sich zum Angriff bereit. „Wir sollten zur Pforte von Rohan. Wir hätten niemals herkommen dürfen!", meinte Boromir. „Los, verschwinden wir, raus hier!", rief einer der Gefährten. Doch plötzlich wurde Frodo am Bein gepackt und ins Wasser gezerrt. Die anderen Hobbits, rennen laut seinen Namen rufend zu ihm. „Streicher!", schreit Sam, als Frodo fast im Wasser ist. Kurz lässt der Wächter im Wasser, ein riesiges Wesen mit unzähligen Fangarmen, Frodo los, doch nur um dann mit all seinen Armen nach ihm zu greifen. Schon haben Legolas und ich unsere Bögen gespannt und schießen auf das Ungetüm. Währenddessen hacken Sam und Aragorn dem Monster die Fangarme ab und versuchen Frodo zu befreien. Ich rannte vor und schoss weiter Pfeile auf den Wächter des Sees. Plötzlich wurde mir der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen und ich fand mich kopfüber an einem der Fangarme hängend, vor. Da tauchte es auch seinen Kopf aus dem Wasser und brachte die zwei Fangarme mit mir und Frodo immer näher zu seinem Maul hin, welches er öffnete. Legolas stürmte vor und schlug dem Monster alle Arme ab, während er gleichzeitig darauf schoss. Aragorn fing Frodo auf, als er herunterfiel und ich landete in den starken Armen von Legolas. „In die Minen!", rief Gandalf und stürmte allen voran hinein. Legolas rannte, immer noch mit mir in seinen Armen, dem Zauberer hinterher. Warum fühlte es sich so gut an, in seinen Armen zu liegen? Ich hatte bis jetzt doch nur Freundschaft für den Sohn Thranduils empfunden. Oder? „Ähm, du kannst mich jetzt wieder runterlassen.", sagte ich zu Legolas. „Oh, ja, klar!", stammelte er verlegen und ließ mich hinunter. „Danke, übrigens. Jetzt hast du mir schon wieder das Leben gerettet.", meinte ich. Da brachte der Wächter das Tor zum Einsturz. Nun mussten wir wohl oder übel durch Moria gehen. „Jetzt gibt es nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Wir müssen es mit der langen Dunkelheit Morias aufnehmen. Seid wachsam. Es gibt in den Tiefen der Erde noch ältere und gemeinere Geschöpfe als Orks.", murmelte Gandalf, nachdem er mit seinem Stab Licht gemacht hatte und ging voran, Legolas und ich hinterdrein, dann die anderen. „Still jetzt. Bis zur anderen Seite ist es ein Fußmarsch von vier Tagen, lasst uns hoffen, dass unsere Gegenwart unbemerkt bleibt.", redete er weiter. Dann war es still. Schweigend ging ich neben Legolas her und dachte über meine Gefühle für ihn nach. Konnte es sein, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte? Nach einer Weile, kamen wir zu einer Engstelle, wo man feine Adern von Mithril durch die Wände ziehen sah. „Der Reichtum Morias beruhte nicht auf Gold oder Edelsteinen, sondern auf Mithril.", klärte Gandalf die anderen auf. Staunend sahen wir in die Tiefe. „Bilbo hatte einen Harnisch aus Mithrilringen, den Thorin ihm geschenkt hatte.", erzählte der Zauberer. „Ein königliches Geschenk!", rief Gimli. „Oh ja, ich habe es ihm niemals gesagt, aber er war mehr wert, als das ganze Auenland.", meinte Mithrandir, der elbische Name von Gandalf. Wir stiegen viele Treppen hoch, als wir zu einem Saal, mit drei Toren kamen. Dort blieb Gandalf stehen und sah sich um. „An diese Stelle kann ich mich nicht erinnern.", murmelte er. Er setzte sich auf einen großen Stein in der Mitte und überlegte. Wir anderen setzten uns derweil hin. Ich saß neben Legolas, wie immer. Es war schön, nicht nur von anderen Rassen umgeben zu sein. Wir zwei saßen etwas abseits von den anderen und Legolas schien mir etwas sagen zu wollen. „Was ist los, Legolas?", fragte ich. „Ich muss dir etwas sagen, Aranór. Schon seit ich dich das erste Mal in Düsterwald gesehen habe, als du uns nach dem Verlust deines Volkes in Düsterwald besucht hast, habe ich gemerkt, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe.", gesteht er. „Ich gebe zu, am Anfang, habe ich dich sehr geschätzt, dich aber nicht geliebt. Doch seit wir auf dieser Reise sind, merke ich es, dass ich in dich verliebt bin. Und nenn mich bitte nicht Aranór. Ich möchte nicht immer mit falschen Namen angesprochen werden. Ich verstehe nicht wie Aragorn das aushält. Ich meine er heißt Estel, Streicher, Elessar und noch tausend andere Namen hat er.", erwiderte ich. „Welche falschen Namen meinst du?", fragt Legolas mich verwundert. „Bei den Elben heiße ich Aranór, bei den Menschen Rosé Ravenheart, bei den Zwergen bin ich unter Anaróre bekannt und derlei Namen mehr. Ich bin es leid, immer mit einem anderen Namen angesprochen zu werden, nur weil mein wahrer Name geheim bleiben muss!", zische ich wütend und zugleich traurig. „Warum muss er geheim bleiben?", will der Elbenprinz wissen. „Ich bin nicht die Elbin, die du zu kennen glaubst. Ich trage seit meiner Geburt ein dunkles Geheimnis in mir. Denn ich bin die totgeglaubte erstgeborene Prinzessin von Eryn Lhûg. Ja, ich bin Lómea Meril Rabenherz.", flüsterte ich, meinen wahren Namen hauchte ich so leise, dass nur Legolas mit seinen scharfen Elbenohren es zu hören vermochte. „Lómea. Legenden und Mythen ranken sich um die Erstgeborene von Königin Merillia und ihrem Gefährten Amlug. Niemand außer den beiden soll sie je erblickt haben, sie sei kurz nach der Geburt gestorben heißt es. In den meisten Geschichten jedoch sagt man, ihre Eltern hätten sie eigenhändig umgebracht, da sie die Gabe der Schatten besessen hatte. Durch Zufall gebar eine junge Elbin am selben Tag ebenfalls eine Tochter, doch wollte sie diese nicht. Das Königspaar nahm das Kind auf und behandelte es wie seine eigene Tochter. Was genau ist die Gabe der Schatten?", fragte Legolas mich angstvoll. „Es kann passieren, dass ich böse werde, wenn ich sie zu oft benutze. Durch die Gabe kann ich mich in Schatten hüllen, sodass man mich nicht sieht, das geht allerdings nur da, wo auch wirklich ein Schatten ist. Außerdem beherrsche ich das Element Feuer und das außergewöhnlich gut. Ich empfange manchmal auch Visionen. Und ich kann einige Angriffe und Verteidigungstechniken damit ausführen, oder zum Beispiel einem Pfeil die Kraft der Schatten verleihen, sodass er tiefer eindringt und mehr Schaden anrichtet. Es gibt noch anderes, das ich aber selbst noch nicht herausgefunden habe.", antwortete ich ihm. „Oh! Das ist der Weg!", meinte Gandalf plötzlich und wir standen auf und gingen zu ihm hin. „Gandalf erinnert sich!", rief Merry und sprang auf. „Nein, das nicht, aber die Luft ist hier nicht ganz so unangenehm. Und im Zweifelsfall, Meriadoc, sollte man immer seiner Nase folgen.", erwiderte der Zauberer. Als sie in eine große Halle kamen, murmelte der Zauberer: „Ah, lasst mich ein wenig mehr Licht riskieren. Seht, dies ist das große Reich und die Stadt Zwergenbinge." „Ein wahrer Augenöffner, gar keine Frage.", sagte Sam und sprach somit unser aller Gedanken laut aus. Nachdem wir weitergegangen waren, stieß Gimli plötzlich einen Schrei aus und lief auf einen anderen Raum zu. „Gimli!", rief Gandalf noch, doch da war er schon an ihm vorbei. „Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein!", rief Gimli, als er das Grab seines Vetters Balin erblickte. Er schluchzte herzzerreißend, also ging ich zu ihm hin und tröstete ihn ein wenig. „Ist schon gut Gimli, ich weiß das ist schwer für dich, auch ich habe etliche treue Freunde in der Schlacht verloren. Und ich kannte die Gemeinschaft der Zwerge, die mit Bilbo zum Erebor reisten. Ich war in der Schlacht der fünf Heere dabei. Ich kannte deinen Vetter nicht so gut, doch auch ich bin traurig, dass er gestorben ist.", sagte ich zu ihm, dann half ich ihm auf. Langsam kamen die anderen Gefährten näher, allen voran Gandalf, welcher das Grab umrundete und las laut vor, was auf dem Grabstein in Zwergensprache stand: „Hier ruht Balin Fundinssohn. Herr von Moria. Er ist also tot. Ich hatte es befürchtet." Daraufhin schluchzte Gimli noch mehr. Während ich versuchte den Zwerg zu trösten, besah sich der Zauberer ein altes Buch, das in den Händen eines Skeletts lag. „Wir dürfen hier nicht verweilen! Wir müssen weiter!", meinte Legolas, und ich nickte zustimmend. „Sie haben die Brücke und die zweite Halle genommen. Wir haben das Tor versperrt, können es aber nicht lange halten. Die Erde bebt. Trommel, trommel, in der Tiefe. Wir können nicht hinaus. Ein Schatten bewegt sich in der Dunkelheit. Wir können nicht hinaus. Sie kommen!", las Gandalf aus dem Buch vor. Pippin berührte plötzlich das Skelett, woraufhin zuerst der Kopf krachend hinunterfiel, darauf folgte das gesamte Skelett und dann noch der damit verbundene Eisenkübel. Also wenn uns jetzt niemand gehört hat, dann wäre das ein Wunder. Gandalf schlug das Buch zu, legte es weg und ging wütend auf Pippin zu: „Närrischer Tuk! Wirf dich nächstes Mal selbst hinein, dann sind wir dich und deine Dummheit los." Der Zauberer entriss ihm seinen Stab, den Pip für ihn gehalten hatte. Plötzlich hörten wir Trommeln, Trommeln in der Tiefe. „Frodo!", rief Sam und der zog sein Schwert Stich, welches blau leuchtete, wie immer wenn Orks in der Nähe waren. Ich spannte meinen Bogen und Legolas tat es mir gleich. „Orks!", rief Legolas. „Bleibt zurück! Dicht hinter Gandalf!", rief Aragorn und stellte sich vor die Hobbits, nur um kurz darauf mit Legolas, mir, Gimli und Boromir das Tor zu verschließen und es mit Zwergenäxten zu verriegeln. „Sie haben einen Höhlentroll!", stieß Boromir hervor. Alle außer mir, Legolas und Aragorn zogen ihre Schwerter, wir drei jedoch spannten unsere Bögen. (A.d.A seit wann hat Aragorn eigentlich einen Bogen?) „Sollen sie kommen! Es gibt immer noch einen Zwerg in Moria, der noch nicht zu Staub zerfallen ist!", rief Gimli und stellte sich auf das Grab von Balin, mit seiner Axt in der Hand. Sobald erste Löcher im Tor waren, schossen wir. Dann durchbrachen sie das Tor. Immer noch schossen wir mit Pfeil und Bogen, doch wenn sie näherkommen würden, müssten wir auf Schwerter und Dolche umsteigen. Nun stürmten alle Gefährten auf die Orks zu und begannen sie niederzumetzeln. Am Anfang schoss ich noch weiter mit Pfeil und Bogen, doch dann zog ich meine Dolche. Da führte einer der Orks einen Höhlentroll herein. Legolas schoss sofort einen Pfeil auf ihn ab und ich tat es ihm gleich. Jetzt kämpfte ich wieder mit meinem Bogen. Als der Troll auf Gimli zuwankte, sah ich wie Legolas zwei Pfeile auf einmal abschoss. Er hatte es also endlich gelernt. Doch leider schien es dem Höhlentroll nicht so viel auszumachen, wie es sollte. Der Elb kletterte irgendwo hinauf und wagte ein halsbrecherisches Manöver, um auf den Troll zu gelangen, was zum Glück auch klappte. Er schoss ihm einen Pfeil direkt in den Kopf. Dann sprang er herunter und rannte zu mir. Sam schlug gerade einen Ork mit der Bratpfanne nieder, woraufhin ich grinsen musste. Als Legolas sah, warum ich grinste, musste auch er lachen. „Ich glaub langsam hab ich den Dreh raus!", meinte der Hobbit. Da wurde Frodo vom Höhlentroll gegen die Wand gedrängt. Ich hastete hin und kletterte unbemerkt auf den Troll. Der wurde vorher von Aragorns Lanze aufgespießt, was ihn ebenso wenig zu stören schien, wie die Tatsache das Legolas immer noch Pfeile auf ihn abfeuerte und die Hobbits ihn mit Steinen bewarfen. Da stieß der Troll die Lanze direkt in Frodos Herz. Dieser schrie auf und verdrehte langsam die Augen, er wurde ohnmächtig. Da zog ich mein Schwert, belegte es mit Schatten und schlug dem Troll den Kopf ab. Währenddessen kämpften die anderen immer noch gegen die Orks. Als alle tot waren, eilten wir zu Frodo. „Er lebt noch!", rief Sam. „Mir fehlt nichts! Ich bin nicht verletzt!", meinte Frodo. „Dieser Speerstoß hätte einen wilden Eber aufgespießt!", sagte Aragorn. „An diesem Hobbit ist mehr dran, als das Auge sieht.", meinte Gandalf weise. Frodo öffnete sein Hemd und zum Vorschein kam ein Mithrilkettenhemd. „Mithril. Ihr steckt voller Überraschungen Herr Beutlin.", meinte Gimli. Da rückten plötzlich neue Orks an. „Zur Brücke von Khazad-dûm, schnell!", rief Gandalf. Wir rannten so schnell es eben ging in die angewiesene Richtung. Da kamen auch schon die ersten Orks hinterher. Von überallher kamen sie nun, manche krochen von Säulen, andere kamen aus Spalten im Boden. Plötzlich waren wir umzingelt, von tausenden Orks. Da brüllte etwas am Ende des Ganges und erschrocken flohen die Orks. „Was ist das für eine neue Teufelei?", fragte Boromir. „Ein Balrog. Ein Dämon aus der alten Welt!", flüsterte ich. „Da hast du Recht. Ein Feind gegen den ihr nichts ausrichten könnt! Lauft!", schrie Gandalf und wir drehten um und rannten weg. Wir rannten viele Treppen hinunter, als wir plötzlich ein fehlendes Stück in der Treppe bemerkten. Legolas sprang als erstes, dann Gandalf. Da wurden Pfeile auf uns geschossen. Die Orks waren wieder da. Boromir sprang mit Merry und Pippin, als ein weiteres Stück der Steintreppe abbrach. Dann war ich dran. Ich nahm Anlauf und sprang, doch ich traf genau die Kante und rutschte ab. Da packte Legolas mich und zog mich zu sich. „Dich brauch ich noch!", murmelte er. Dann wurde Sam von Aragorn hinübergeworfen und Gimli sprang, mit den Worten: „Ein Zwerg wird von niemandem geworfen." Genau wie ich, rutschte er ab und Legolas packte ihn am Bart und zog ihn hinauf. „Nicht am Bart!", rief Gimli. Da brach wieder etwas von der Brücke ab und Streicher fiel fast hinunter. Durch vor- und zurückbeugen, schafften Aragorn und Frodo es, die Brücke abzubrechen und nach vorn, zu uns zu schwingen. Als auch sie sicher auf dem anderen Ende standen, liefen wir weiter. „Über die Brücke! Flieht!", rief Gandalf. Wir rannten über die Brücke, als Gandalf mitten auf der Brücke stehen blieb. Ich stoppte sofort und rannte zu ihm, da ich wusste was er vorhatte. „Du kannst nicht vorbei!", riefen Gandalf und ich. „Gandalf, lass mich das machen! Ich habe stärkere Kräfte!", meinte ich. „Nein, du darfst deine Kräfte nicht einsetzen. Nicht noch einmal. Flieh!", rief er. Dann donnerte er zu dem Balrog gewandt: „Ich bin ein Diener des geheimen Feuers, Gebieter über die Flamme von Anor! Das dunkle Feuer wird dir nichts nützen, Flamme von Udûn! Zurück zu den Schatten! Du kannst nicht vorbei!" Die Brücke brach, an dem Teil, wo der Balrog stand. Brüllend fiel er in die Tiefe. Ich rannte zu den anderen und Gandalf drehte sich ebenfalls um, doch da züngelte die Peitsche des Ungeheuers hervor und packte Gandalf am Fuß. Der Zauberer wurde von den Füßen gerissen und bäuchlings auf den Abgrund zu geschleift. Frodo und ich wollten auf ihn zu rennen, doch wurde der Hobbit von Boromir und ich von Legolas aufgehalten. Mit letzter Kraft hielt sich Gandalf am Rand fest und schrie: „Flieht, ihr Narren!" Dann ließ er los und fiel hinab. „Nein!", schrie Frodo. Alles passierte wie im Traum. Wir flohen vor den Orks, die wieder da waren und rannten aus Moria hinaus. In dem felsigen Gelände setzten wir uns einzeln hin und die meisten weinten. Nur Legolas und ich blieben stumm und sahen zu. Keine Träne verließ unsere Augen. Wir hatten schon lange gelernt, Trauer zu unterdrücken. Da kamen Nórui und Andúne auf mich zugeflogen. „Nórui! Andúne!", rief ich freudig und rannte auf sie zu. „Wo ist Gandalf?", fragte Nórui mich. „Er ist im Kampf mit dem Balrog in die Schatten gestürzt. Aber ich muss euch noch etwas sagen.", antwortete ich in der Drachensprache. „Ich habe mich in Legolas verliebt und er hat mir auch seine Liebe gestanden, in den Minen von Moria. Billigt ihr meine Wahl?" Ich und meine zwei Begleiter hatten vor Jahrtausenden ein Abkommen geschlossen: Ich durfte nur mit demjenigen den Bund eingehen, den sie auch billigten. „Du hättest keine bessere Wahl treffen können!", antworteten sie. „Danke!", lächelte ich und ging wieder zu Legolas. „Du hast großes Glück, Legolas. Sie meinen, ich hätte keine bessere Wahl treffen können.", meinte ich. „Was meinst du?", fragte er verwirrt. „Also ich habe mit Nórui und Andúne vor einigen Jahrtausenden oder so, ein Abkommen geschlossen. Ich darf nur mit dem den Bund eingehen, oder überhaupt mit ihm zusammen sein und so, wenn sie es billigen. Und das haben sie.", erklärte ich. „Vor einigen Jahrtausenden … Wie alt bist du?", wollte Legolas erschrocken wissen. „5312 Jahre. Wie alt bist du?", erwidere ich verlegen. „2931 Jahre.", gibt er beschämt zurück. Oh mein Gott! Ich könnte seine Urururgroßmutter sein! Oder noch mehr! „Oh.", sage ich fassungslos. Ich meine, gut, ich wusste dass er für einen Elben noch recht jung ist, aber dass er so jung war, hätte ich nicht gedacht. „Legolas! Wir müssen weiter!", rief plötzlich Aragorn. „So lass ihnen doch einen Augenblick Zeit!", widersprach Boromir. „Wenn die Nacht hereinbricht, wimmelt es hier nur so von Orks! Wir müssen die Wälder Lothloriens erreichen. Komm Boromir! Legolas! Aranór! Gimli! Helft ihnen auf!", rief Aragorn. Langsam kamen auch die anderen wieder auf und wir gingen weiter. Kurz hatten Legolas und ich die Trauer verdrängen können, doch jetzt, wo wir ungestört nachdenken konnten, weil wir nichts anderes taten, als im Gleichschritt durch die Gegend zu laufen, kam der Schmerz wieder zurück. Endlich erreichen wir Lothlorien. Es ist wunderschön. „Bleibt in der Nähe junge Hobbits! Man sagt dass eine große Zauberin in diesen Wäldern lebt. Eine Elbenhexe, von entsetzlicher Macht. Alle die sie erblicken, erliegen ihrem Zauberbann und werden nie wieder gesehen.", sagte Gimli und winkte die Halblinge näher zu sich. Legolas und ich mussten grinsen. Da fiel mir auf, dass uns jemand folgte. Ah, Haldir und seine Männer. Ohne dass irgendwer es bemerkte, kletterte ich auf den nächsten Baum und hielt von Ast zu Ast hüpfend mit den Gefährten Schritt. Selbst Legolas fiel nicht auf, dass wir verfolgt wurden und auch nicht, dass ich weg war. Also wirklich! „Immerhin, ist hier ein Zwerg. Und den kann sie nicht so leicht umgarnen. Ich habe die Augen eines Habichts und die Ohren eines Fuchses!", prahlte Gimli. Na klar! Da tauchten vor ihm plötzlich gespannte Bögen auf und ruckzuck, waren die Gefährten umstellt. Grinsend betrachtete ich das Bild das sich mir bot. Legolas spannte sofort ebenfalls seinen Bogen. „Der Zwerg atmet so laut, wir hätten ihn im Dunkeln erschießen können!", spottete Haldir. „Das mag sein, doch seid ihr und eure Mannen ebenfalls nicht zu überhören, jedenfalls nicht für meine Ohren. Und außerdem hat mich wie immer keiner bemerkt. Ihr solltet wirklich nicht so viel angeben, das würde euch allen guttun!", meinte ich spöttisch und sprang von dem Baum, auf dem ich gerade saß. „Herrin Aranór!", rief Haldir erfreut und verbeugte sich vor mir. „Mae govannen, Haldir. Würdet ihr vielleicht euren Männern sagen, dass sie aufhören sollen, meine Freunde zu bedrohen? Das wäre ganz nett. Und Legolas, ziel nicht immer gleich auf jeden, der uns bedroht, manchmal können es auch Freunde sein.", tadelte ich und stellte mich dicht neben den Elbenprinz. Der Hauptmann Loriens, gab den anderen Elben den Befehl die Bögen zu senken und sofort taten sie es. Auch Legolas hängte ihn sich wieder über die Schulter.

„Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion.", begrüßte Haldir ihn, nachdem er uns auf ein Talan geführt hatte, denn inzwischen war es dunkel geworden und wir mussten irgendwann schlafen. „Unsere Gemeinschaft steht in deiner Schuld, Haldir o Lorien.", bedankte Legolas sich auf elbisch. Haldir redete auch Aragorn auf elbisch an, als Gimli rief: „Das zur vielgelobten Höflichkeit der Elben. Sprich Worte die wir alle verstehen!" „Wir haben nichts mehr mit Zwergen zu tun, seit der Zeit der Finsternis.", meinte der Hauptmann kühl. „Haldir, jetzt reiß dich zusammen!", zischte ich auf elbisch. „Weißt du was dieser Zwerg darauf entgegnet?", dann beschimpfte er den Elben auf Zwergisch. Da ich seine Sprache, genau wie Aragorn verstand, sagten wir beide tadelnd zu dem Zwerg: „Das, war nicht sehr höflich!" „Du sprichst Zwergisch?", fragte mich Legolas erstaunt. „Ja, ebenso wie Sindarin, Quenya, die Sprache der Orks, die der Menschen, die Drachensprache und viele andere.", gab ich dem verdutzten Elben zur Antwort. „Ihr bringt großes Übel mit euch. Ihr dürft nicht weitergehen.", sagte Haldir auf einmal.

Während Aragorn mit Haldir verhandelte und die anderen sich ausruhten, ging ich zu Legolas, der etwas abseits am Rande des Talan stand und hinabblickte. „Lorien hat seine ganz eigene Schönheit. Sie ist nicht zu vergleichen mit Düsterwald, da die beiden Wälder auf verschiedene Art und Weise wunderschön sind.", meinte ich zu dem Elbenprinz. „Da hast du Recht. Eryn Lhûg, wie sieht der eigentlich aus?", wollte er neugierig wissen. „Es ist ein lichter Wald, der hauptsächlich aus Birken besteht. Vereinzelt sieht man andere Laubbäume, doch eigentlich nur Birken.", antwortete ich Legolas. „Warum heißt der Wald eigentlich Drachenwald?", fragte er. „Weil früher dort Drachen gelebt haben und man sagt, dass manch ein Elb, der dort herkommt, von Drachen abstammt. Ich habe die Schattengabe von einem Drachen, welcher meine Urgroßmutter war, erhalten. Dann wurden sie alle durch Sauron vertrieben. Bloß Nórui blieb bei mir. Das war vor 5000 Jahren.", sagte ich. „Ihr werdet mir nun folgen!", befahl Haldir, als Aragorn ihn endlich überzeugt hatte. „Na endlich! Warum konntest du uns nicht einfach gleich durchlassen?", fragte ich etwas genervt. „Du magst mir im Rang zwar überlegen sein, doch übertreib es nicht!", drohte der Hauptmann Loriens. Ich jedoch grinste nur, derlei Drohungen war ich gewohnt. Wir marschierten die ganze Nacht durch und die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, als wir endlich Caras Galadhon erreichten. „Caras Galadhon! Das Herz des Elbentums auf Erden. Das Reich des Herrn Celeborn und von Galadriel, der Herrin des Lichts.", meinte Haldir ehrfürchtig und blickte auf den Naith von Lorien, die Stadt der Bäume, wo die Galadhrim lebten. Staunend sahen sich die anderen um, besonders Legolas schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Auch ich musste über die Schönheit Loriens staunen, doch sah ich sie im Gegensatz zu den anderen, nicht das erste Mal. „Lómea. Willkommen.", hörte ich die Stimme Galadriels, in meinem Kopf. Dann gingen wir weiter. Irgendwann, es wurde schon wieder dunkel, erreichten wir eine große Plattform, wo uns Celeborn und Galadriel schon erwarteten. „Der Feind weiß, dass ihr hier eingetroffen seid. Eure Hoffnung unerkannt zu bleiben, sie ist nun zunichte. Hier sind neun, doch zehn sind von Bruchtal aus aufgebrochen. Sagt mir, wo ist Gandalf, denn es verlangt mich sehr mit ihm zu sprechen. Ich kann ihn aus weiter Ferne nicht sehen.", begann Celeborn. „Gandalf der Graue hat die Grenze dieses Landes nicht überschritten. Er ist in den Schatten gestürzt.", hauchte Galadriel geschockt. „Er wurde zugleich von Schatten und Flamme genommen. Ein Balrog von Morgoth.", sagte Legolas bedrückt. „Hätte er mich nicht weggeschickt, wäre er noch bei uns!", rief ich verzweifelt. „Dich trifft keine Schuld, Lómea. Vermutlich wäre es nur darauf hinausgelaufen, dass ihr beide in den Schatten stürzt, und dass wäre noch schlimmer.", ertönte Galadriels Stimme tröstend in meinem Kopf. „Denn unnötigerweise gingen wir in die Tiefen von Moria.", beendete Legolas seinen Satz. Also hatte ich es gar nicht laut ausgesprochen, sondern nur gedacht. „Unnötig war keine der Taten in Gandalfs Leben. Wir durchschauen seine genauen Absichten nur nicht.", sagte sie, nun wieder für alle hörbar. Auch zu den anderen Gefährten sprach sie nun in Gedanken. Ich sah es daran, wie sie reagierten, wenn die Herrin von Lothlorien zu ihnen blickte. Boromir brach sogar in Tränen aus und ging weg. „Was wird nun werden aus dieser Gemeinschaft? Ohne Gandalf ist die Hoffnung verloren.", sagte Celeborn. Mann, ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie pessimistisch der Typ doch war! „Eure Fahrt steht auf Messers Schneide. Geht nur um ein Weniges fehl und sie wird scheitern. Was den Untergang für alle bedeutet. Und doch besteht Hoffnung, solange die Gemeinschaft treu bleibt. Lasst euch das Herz nicht schwer machen. Geht nun und ruht, denn ihr alle seid erschöpft, nach so viel Plage und Trauer. Heute Nacht, schlaft in Frieden." Dann entließ sie uns. Wir suchten uns einen Schlafplatz, danach gingen wir noch etwas herum. „Ein Klagelied für Gandalf.", sagte Legolas. Auch ich vernahm es schon seit einer geraumen Weile. „Was singen sie denn über ihn?", fragte Merry. „Mein Herz vermag es nicht zu sagen. Für mich ist die Trauer noch zu nah.", flüsterte Legolas. Tröstend legte ich ihm meine Hand auf den Arm. „Komm, wir gehen ein Stück spazieren.", bat ich und gemeinsam entfernten wir uns von den anderen. „Danke.", sagte Legolas nach einer Weile. „Wofür?", fragte ich. „Für alles. Du warst seit Bruchtal immer für mich da. Du strahlst immer so eine gewaltige Stärke aus, allein dadurch kann ich den Schmerz von Gandalfs Tod überstehen. Ich liebe dich Lómea!", flüstert er. „Ich liebe dich auch.", hauche ich. Da liegen seine Lippen schon auf meinen, er drängt mich gegen einen Baum, eine Hand liegt in meinem Kreuz, die andere ist in meinem Haar. Ich erwidere den Kuss sofort und vergrabe meine Hände in seinem seidenweichen Haar. Irgendwann lösen wir uns wieder voneinander, beide sind wir außer Atem. Eine Weile stehen wir noch so da, als wir plötzlich Stimmen hören. Frodo und Galadriel. Neugierig schleiche ich näher, um sie zu belauschen. Legolas folgt mir unbemerkt. Wir verstecken uns hinter einem Gebüsch und sehen auf einer Lichtung mit einem Brunnen Galadriel und Frodo stehen. „Wenn ihr ihn verlangt, will ich euch den einen Ring geben.", flüsterte Frodo gerade. Nicht gut! „Du gibst ihn mir, freiwillig. Ich leugne nicht, dass mein Herz das sehr begehrt hat.", sagte sie. Plötzlich veränderte sich ihre Stimme, sie wurde furchteinflößend und es schien, als würde Galadriel größer und bedrohlicher werden. „Anstelle eines dunklen Herrschers hättest du eine Königin! Nicht dunkel, aber schön und entsetzlich wie der Morgen! Tückisch, wie die See! Stärker, als die Grundfesten der Erde! Alle werden mich lieben und verzweifeln!", rief sie. Dann wurde sie wieder normal. „Ich bestehe die Prüfung. Ich werde schwächer werden und in den Westen gehen, und Galadriel bleiben.", sagte sie, nun wieder mit ihrer alten Stimme. „Ich kann das nicht alleine tun!", flüsterte Frodo. „Du bist ein Ringträger, Frodo. Einen Ring der Macht zu tragen, bedeutet allein zu sein. Das ist Nenya, der Ring aus Adamant. Und ich bin sein Hüter. Diese Aufgabe, ist für dich bestimmt und wenn du keinen Weg findest, findet ihn niemand.", entgegnete Galadriel. „Dann weiß ich, was ich tun muss. Es ist nur, ich habe solche Angst davor!", meinte Frodo. „Selbst der Kleinste vermag den Lauf des Schicksals zu verändern!", sagte sie sanft. Dann ging Frodo wieder zum Lager zurück. Sobald er weg war, trat ich auf die Lichtung, wo die Herrin des Lichts mich schon erblickt hatte. „Galadriel?", sprach ich sie an. „Ja? Was ist?", wollte sie wissen. „Meine Gabe.", hauchte ich. Da ertönte ihre Stimme in meinem Kopf. „Du bist stark. Stärker als jeder andere in dieser Hinsicht. Du wirst nicht böse werden, wenn du es nicht zulässt." Dann ging sie.

Wir verbrachten noch einige Tage in Lothlorien, in denen Legolas sich mit Gimli anfreundete und ich mich meistens mit Haldir im Kampf übte. Wenn Legolas einmal vorbeikam, kämpfte ich immer gegen ihn und jedes Mal gewann ich schneller. Manchmal schloss ich mich aber auch Gimli und Legolas an, die Lorien erkundeten. Einmal saß ich gerade hoch oben, auf einem Baum und überlegte, was ich machen sollte, als ich die Stimmen von Legolas und Gimli vernahm. Ich überlegte, ob ich mich ihnen zeigen sollte oder nicht. Da fiel mein Name. Meine Neugier siegte und ich beschloss, sie zu belauschen. „Warum haben wir dieses Elbenweib eigentlich mitgenommen?", brummte der Zwerg. „Weil sie eine ausgezeichnete Kämpferin ist und uns helfen kann.", antwortete der Elb. „Ach ja? Wer ist sie eigentlich? Bei uns nennt man sie Anaróre, bei euch Aranór, bei den Menschen Rosé Ravenheart und wahrscheinlich hat sie noch mehr Namen.", meinte Gimli. „Sie ist die Königin von Drachenwald, einem großen Wald in Rhûn. Ihr gesamtes Volk ist vor langer Zeit in den Westen geflohen, wegen Sauron. Nur sie blieb hier.", antwortete Legolas. „Spricht sie deswegen so wenig? Mit der Gemeinschaft hatte sie bis jetzt noch nicht so viel zu tun, sie schaut ja immer nur zu. Nur bei dir, taut sie manchmal ein wenig auf, dann lächelt sie auch.", erwiderte der Herr Zwerg. „Warum sprichst du eigentlich immer eher unfreundlich über sie? Sie hat dir doch nichts getan, bei dem Grab deines Vetters hat sie dich sogar getröstet.", entgegnete Legolas. „Sie war schon manches Mal bei den Zwergen und jedes Mal hat sie uns etwas Mithril abgekauft und beim Letzten Mal, da habe ich auch schon gelebt, hat sie sich wieder etwas Mithril und einen Saphir gekauft. Es hat uns ziemlich gewundert, also haben wir sie danach gefragt. Anaróre hat dann geantwortet, es ginge uns nichts an. Das war vor 50 Jahren oder so. Naja, jedenfalls haben ihr die Zwerge seit sie das erste Mal bei uns in einer Zwergenstadt war, misstraut. Und als dann noch Smaug kam, hat sie keiner mehr willkommen geheißen. Ich meine, sie kommt aus einem Wald wo noch Drachen leben und hat Verbindungen zu Drachen und kurz nachdem sie da war, hat Smaug schon angegriffen!", empörte sich Gimli. „Meinst du? Also ich weiß nicht. Warum hätte sie das tun sollen?", fragte Legolas. „Keine Ahnung, wir haben ihr etwas weniger Mithril als sonst gegeben.", meinte der Zwerg. „Also deswegen würde sie euch sicher nicht gleich Smaug auf den Hals hetzen, das wäre dann doch ein wenig übertrieben, findest du nicht?", entgegnete Legolas. „Nein, eigentlich nicht!", sagte Gimli hochnäsig. Plötzlich lag ein Schwert an seiner Kehle und er wurde von hinten festgehalten. Jedoch nicht von mir oder Legolas, sondern von jemand ganz anderem. Und zwar von meinem langjährigen besten Freund Lith. Er war der Sohn von Galadriel und Celeborn. Übrigens wird Celeborn manchmal auch Teleporno genannt, elbisch für hohes Silber, da er mit den Teleri verwandt war, die dafür bekannt waren, silbernes Haar zu haben und er außerdem von hohem Wuchs war. Ich hatte Lith schon längst erspäht, doch Legolas und Gimli hatten ihn bis zuletzt nicht bemerkt. „Sag das noch mal und du bist tot!", zischte Lith Gimli böse an. Als Thranduils Sohn bemerkte, dass sein bester Freund in unmittelbarer Gefahr war, spannte er sofort seinen Bogen und zielte auf meinen besten Freund. „Ihr würdet sterben ehe ihr zum Streich ausholtet!", sagte er erbost. „Lass ihn sofort ihn Ruhe, Legolas!", zischte ich, sprang vom Baum, nahm Lith dabei geschickt das Messer ab und stellte mich schützend vor ihn. „Aber er hat Gimli gedroht!", widersprach Legolas. „Und damit hatte er auch ganz Recht. Ich habe euer Gespräch gehört!", erwiderte ich verletzt. Dann machte ich kehrt und verschwand im Wald.

(A.d.A. Nur zur Info, jetzt schreib ich schnell ein Kapitel aus der Sicht von Legolas(grün) und eins aus der von Lith(blau) und zwar dieselbe Szene, von vorhin noch mal. Vielleicht schaff ich es irgendwann Kapitel einzuführen.)

Ich redete gerade mit Gimli, als ihm, von einem mir nicht bekannten Elben, ein Schwert an die Kehle gehalten wurde. „Sag das noch mal und du bist tot!", zischte der Elb wütend. Der Zwerg hatte Lómea gerade etwas beleidigt, was auch mich störte, doch schien dieser Elb besonders wütend zu sein. Trotzdem stand ich für meinen Freund ein und sagte erbost: „Ihr würdet sterben ehe ihr zum Streich ausholtet!" Plötzlich ertönte hoch über uns, im Baum eine Stimme: „Lass ihn in Ruhe, Legolas!", zischte die Stimme, die sich als eine stinkwütende Lómea erwies. Sie sprang vom Baum, nahm dem Elben das Schwert ab und stellte sich schützend vor ihn. Wer zum Teufel war das, dass sie ihn beschützte?! „Aber er hat Gimli gedroht!", widersprach ich. „Und damit hatte er auch ganz Recht! Ich habe euer Gespräch gehört!", erwiderte sie verletzt. Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand im Wald. Ich wollte ihr schon folgen, als mich der fremde Elb aufhielt. „Lass sie in Ruhe! Ich, gehe!", sagte er. „Wer bist du, dass sie dich beschützt?", wollte ich zornig wissen. „Ich bin Lith, ihr bester Freund. Außerdem der Thronfolger Celeborns und sein und Galadriels Sohn. Und wer seid ihr?", sagte Lith. „Ich bin Legolas Thranduilion, der Thronfolger Düsterwalds und einer der Gefährten.", meinte ich überheblich. „Sagt mal, seid ihr beide in die Elbin verliebt? Ihr hört euch ja an, als würdet ihr einen Konkurrenzkampf um sie machen!", rief Gimli genervt. „Ja!", kam es einstimmig zurück. „Was?", riefen dann beide, wieder gleichzeitig. „Sie hat mir gesagt, sie liebt mich!", grinste ich boshaft. „Ja und? Vielleicht ändert sich ihre Meinung ja noch!", erwiderte Lith wütend. Streitlustig gingen wir aufeinander zu. „Halt!", rief plötzlich Gimli. Sofort schauten wir zu ihm hin. „Wenn ihr schon um sie kämpft, dann solltet ihr es wenigstens auf einem Kampfplatz machen, da kann man dann zur Not Hilfe holen. Kommt mit!", sagte er und führte uns zu einer großen Lichtung, wo einige Elben standen. Wir grenzten einen Platz ein, in dem wir uns frei bewegen durften, dann wählten wir unsere Waffen und gingen in Position. Keiner von uns bemerkte die Anwesenheit Galadriels und Celeborns oder die Abwesenheit Gimlis und die weitere Anwesenheit aller Gefährten außer Lómea. Schon begannen wir zu kämpfen.

Ich ging gerade durch die Wälder Lothloriens, als ich Lómea in einem Baum ausmachte. Sie hatte mich längst bemerkt, nickte mir kurz zu und starrte dann wieder gebannt auf etwas, dass sich am Fuße des Baums abspielte. Da vernahm ich auch die Stimmen eines Zwergs und eines Elben. Ich ging etwas näher und hörte kurz zu, doch schon nach den ersten drei Sätzen reichte es mir. Ich trat auf den Zwerg zu und hielt ihm mein Schwert an die Kehle. „Sag das noch mal und du bist tot!", zischte ich Gimli böse an. „Ihr würdet sterben ehe ihr zum Streich ausholtet!", sagte der andere Elb erbost. „Lass ihn in Ruhe, Legolas!", zischte Lómea und sprang vom Baum, während sie mir das Messer aus der Hand nahm und sich schließlich schützend vor mich stellte. „Aber er hat Gimli gedroht!", widersprach der fremde Elb. Wer war das, dass er ihr ungestraft widersprechen konnte? Außer mir durfte das keiner, jeden anderen fuhr sie dann nämlich ziemlich an. „Und damit hatte er auch ganz Recht! Ich habe euer Gespräch gehört!", erwiderte sie verletzt und verschwand dann im Wald. Der blondhaarige wollte ihr schon folgen, doch ich versperrte ihm den Weg. „Lass sie! Ich, gehe!" „Wer bist du, dass sie dich beschützt?", wollte der Elb wissen. „Ich bin Lith, ihr bester Freund. Außerdem der Thronfolger Celeborns und sein und Galadriels Sohn. Und wer seid ihr?", sagte ich. „Ich bin Legolas Thranduilion, der Thronfolger Düsterwalds und einer der Gefährten.", meinte der andere überheblich. „Sagt mal, seid ihr beide in die Elbin verliebt? Ihr hört euch ja an, als würdet ihr einen Konkurrenzkampf um sie machen!", rief der Zwerg genervt. „Ja!", kam es einstimmig zurück. „Was?", riefen wir dann beide, wieder gleichzeitig. „Sie hat mir gesagt, sie liebt mich!", grinste Legolas boshaft. „Ja und? Vielleicht ändert sich ihre Meinung ja noch!", erwiderte ich wütend. Streitlustig gingen wir aufeinander zu. „Halt!", rief plötzlich der Zwerg. Sofort schauten wir zu ihm hin. „Wenn ihr schon um sie kämpft, dann solltet ihr es wenigstens auf einem Kampfplatz machen, da kann man dann zur Not Hilfe holen. Kommt mit!", sagte er und führte uns zu einer großen Lichtung, wo einige Elben standen. Wir grenzten einen Platz ein, in dem wir uns frei bewegen durften, dann wählten wir unsere Waffen und gingen in Position. Keiner von uns bemerkte die Anwesenheit Galadriels und Celeborns oder die Abwesenheit Gimlis und die weitere Anwesenheit aller Gefährten außer Lómea. Schon begannen wir zu kämpfen.

„Sie machen WAS?", entfuhr es mir, als Gimli zu mir gerannt kam und mir aufgeregt erzählte, dass Lith und Legolas gegeneinander, wegen mir, kämpften. „Bring mich hin! Sofort!", befahl ich barsch und schon drehte er sich um und stiefelte den Weg zurück. Ich hetzte ihm beunruhigt hinterher, so etwas konnte nicht gut ausgehen. Endlich erreichten wir die Lichtung, wo schon Lith's Eltern, die Gefährten, Haldir und einige andere standen. „Aufhören!", rief ich gebieterisch, als ich sah, dass sie schon mitten im Kampf waren. Leider hörten sie nicht auf mich und kämpften weiter. Ich schnappte mir meine Peitsche, die einer der Gefährten in der Tasche trug und entriss ihnen damit geschickt die Dolche. Waffenlos kämpften sie trotzdem weiter. Doch das machte nichts, genau darauf hatte ich eigentlich abgezielt, da ich wusste, wie stur die beiden sein konnten. Ich rannte zu ihnen hin, wirbelte herum und ehe sie sich's versahen, stand ich zwischen ihnen, hatte die Arme ausgesteckt und berührte beide auf der Brust, um sie aufzuhalten. Doch sie wollten nicht. Als erster riss sich Lith los, dann Legolas. „Aragorn, die Peitsche!", rief ich und schon warf er mir die Peitsche zu. „Nein! Nicht das!", rief Lith entsetzt, der wusste, was ich vorhatte. „Doch, genau das! Ihr wolltet ja nicht aufhören!", tadelte ich und schon hatte ich beide gefesselt und aneinandergehängt. „Und so, dürft ihr den heutigen Tag umherlaufen!", rief ich hämisch und ließ von den beiden ab. „Aber, das kannst du doch nicht machen!", rief Legolas verzweifelt. „Und ob ich das kann! Ihr werdet euch vertragen, ansonsten dürft ihr solange so herumlaufen, bis die Gefährten weiter müssen.", lachte ich. Dann, mit sanfterer Stimme, meinte ich, an Lith gewandt: „Es tut mir Leid. Lith, aber ich bin nun mal in Legolas verliebt und das wird sich glaube ich, auch nicht ändern. Du warst für mich immer nur mein bester Freund, nicht mehr."

Schneller als erwartet, mussten wir wieder aufbrechen. Legolas wäre bereit gewesen, sich mit Lith zu vertragen, aber dieser hasste ihn und stritt sich die ganze Zeit mit ihm, wenn sie sich zufällig trafen. Ich hatte nämlich schon in den ersten paar Stunden gemerkt, dass es sich bei der Sturheit meines besten Freundes nichts brachte. Er würde einfach weiter streiten. Also hatte ich sie getrennt und dann jeweils eine Stunde mit Legolas und die nächste mit Lith, dann wieder eine mit Legolas und so weiter verbracht. Wir „Niemals zuvor haben wir Fremde in die Gewänder unseres eigenen Volkes gekleidet. Diese Mäntel vermögen es, euch dem Blick unfreundlicher Augen zu entziehen.", sagte Celeborn, während uns einige Elben, Elbenmäntel umlegten. Dann begannen wir alles einzupacken. Legolas nahm ein paar in Blätter eingewickelte Lembasbrote und legte sie in die Boote. „Lembas! Elbisches Wegbrot. Ein kleiner Bissen füllt den Magen eines ausgewachsenen Mannes. Merry und Pippin nickten, als wäre es wirklich so, doch sobald Legolas weg war, hörte ich Pippin fragen: „Wie viele hast du gegessen?" Woraufhin Merry antwortete: „Vier."

„Mit jeder Meile die ihr weiter nach Süden geht, nimmt die Gefahr zu. Mordororks halten das Ostufer besetzt und am Westufer seid ihr ebenfalls nicht sicher.", sagte Celeborn gerade zu Aragorn. Ich selbst verabschiedete mich gerade von Lith. „Namarie Lith.", sagte ich. „Namarie", erwiderte er und ich ging zu den Booten. Natürlich setzte ich mich in das Boot zu Legolas, doch da war auch schon Gimli. Ich wollte mich schon wieder umdrehen und mir ein anderes Boot suchen, als ich plötzlich von Legolas aufgehalten wurde. „Jetzt komm schon. Sonst bist du doch auch nicht so nachtragend.", versuchte er mich zu überreden. „Also gut, aber nur, weil du es bist.", antwortete ich und folgte ihm zurück zum Boot. Da fuhren wir los. Zuvor hatten wir jeder noch ein Geschenk von Galadriel bekommen. Legolas bekam einen Bogen aus Lorien und einen Köcher dazu. „Mein Geschenk an dich, Legolas, ist ein Bogen der Galadhrim. Er ist denen unserer Verwandten aus den Wäldern würdig.", hatte sie zu ihm gesagt. Ich erhielt eine Schattenpeitsche. Sie verminderte das Böse, das in meinen Verstand tropfte und außerdem konnte ich gut damit kämpfen. Ich hatte Peitschen schon immer gemocht.

„Und welches Geschenk erbittet ein Zwerg von den Elben?", hatte sie Gimli gefragt. „Keins. Für mich ist es genug die Herrin der Galadhrim erblickt zu haben. Denn sie ist weitaus schöner als alle Edelsteine unter der Erde.", sagte er. Lachend sah sie ihn an. „Ähm, obwohl, einen Wunsch hätte ich doch noch. Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, das geht nicht. Das ist …", brummte der Zwerg, und am Ende hatte man gar nichts mehr verstanden.

„Ich habe mir bei diesem Abschied die schlimmste Wunde zugezogen. Ich habe zum Letzten Mal gesehen, was am schönsten ist. Von nun an, nenne ich nichts schön, es sei denn, ihr Geschenk an mich.", brummte Gimli, als wir schon eine Weile gefahren waren. Lächelnd sah Legolas ihn an. „Und was hat sie dir geschenkt?", wollte Legolas etwas verwundert wissen. „Ich bat sie um eine einzige Strähne ihres goldenen Haares. Sie gab mir drei.", sagte der Zwerg. Legolas lächelte noch mehr. Plötzlich sah ich etwas im Wasser aufblitzen. Ich erkannte es als etwas, das ich hier in der Nähe vor langer Zeit verloren hatte. „Mein Ring!", rief ich, sprang ins Wasser und versuchte das kleine Etwas zu fassen zu kriegen. Verwundert starrten die anderen mich an. Nach einer halben Stunde, hatte ich ihn endlich. Doch ich blieb im Wasser, es machte Spaß. „Legolas, jetzt tu doch was!", rief Aragorn als ich nach einer Dreiviertelstunde immer noch keine Anstalten machte, herauszukommen. Den Ring hatte ich längst in meiner Tasche verstaut. Achselzuckend sprang Legolas ins Wasser. Sofort wurde er von einem Schwall kaltem Wasser im Gesicht getroffen. „Wasserschlacht!", rief ich lachend und spritzte ihn nass. „Hey!", protestierte er und begann mich ebenfalls voll zu spritzen, obwohl es bei mir nichts mehr machte, da ich sowieso mehrmals tauchen hatte müssen. Und keine fünf Minuten später, tollten wir wie Kinder im Wasser herum. „Die führen sich ja auf wie Kinder!", rief Gimli genervt. „Würde ich auch sagen!", kam es von den anderen. „Jetzt tut doch endlich mal was!", rief Gimli. Die Reaktion darauf war, dass Merry und Pippin sich ebenfalls ins Wasser stürzten und bei unserer Wasserschlacht eifrig mitmachten. „Das habe ich damit aber nicht gemeint!", rief Gimli entsetzt. „Warum nicht?", überlegte Frodo laut und schon sprangen er und Sam auch ins Wasser. „Also, wenn schon alle im Wasser sind, können wir doch auch gehen oder?", meinte Boromir zu Aragorn. „Okay!", antwortete dieser und auch sie beteiligten sich an unserer Wasserschlacht. Nur Gimli blieb im Boot sitzen. „Pah, kindisch, einfach kindisch. Was haben die denn auf einmal?", schimpfte er vor sich hin. Nach fast drei weiteren Stunden, befahl Aragorn, weiterzufahren. Seufzend stiegen wir wieder in unsere Boote. Alle waren wir ausgelassen wie nie. Legolas kletterte geschickt ins Boot und half mir dann auch hinauf. Eng aneinander gedrängt, saßen wir zwei im Boot. Gimli ruderte währenddessen allein weiter. Allmählich wurde es kühler und ich fing an, mit den Zähnen zu klappern. War vielleicht wirklich nicht die beste Idee, klatschnass im Winter im Boot zu sitzen. Vorsichtig legte Legolas mir eine Decke um die Schultern und legte mir einen Arm um. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und nach einer Weile war mir schon gar nicht mehr so kalt. Als es Abend wurde, legten wir an Land an und machten Rast. Alle legten wir uns bald schlafen, ich lag dicht neben Legolas. Als sie glaubten, ich und der Elb wären eingeschlafen, fingen die anderen plötzlich an, zu tuscheln. Legolas schlief wirklich schon, doch ich lag noch wach und hörte zu. „Glaubt ihr, sie sind zusammen?", fragte Boromir kichernd. „Aber auf jeden Fall, ich meine reine Freundschaft ist das echt nicht mehr! Und wie sich dann dieser Lith, also ihr bester Freund und Legolas bekämpft haben! Aber cool war es schon, irgendwie.", meinten Merry und Pippin. „Hm, ein süßes Pärchen würden sie aber schon abgeben, findet ihr nicht auch?", sagte Aragorn. „Ja, fast so süß wie Arwen und du!", kicherte Merry. Nun lachten auch die anderen, bis auf Aragorn. „Wie kann man sich in diese komische Hexe denn bitteschön verlieben?", grummelte Gimli. „Was hast du denn immer gegen sie?", wollte Aragorn wissen. „Sie war schon manches Mal bei den Zwergen", fing er an, doch da unterbrach ich ihn scharf: „Das muss ich mir wirklich nicht nochmal anhören!" Dann stand ich auf und ging in die Tiefen des Waldes, wo ich auf einem Baum einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich schon von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Lautlos schlich ich zu unserem Lager, wo alle außer Aragorn, der Wache hielt, noch schliefen. Es sprach nicht gerade für ihn, dass er mich erst bemerkte, als ich schon neben ihm saß und ihn begrüßte. „Hey.", flüsterte ich. „Hast du unser gesamtes Gespräch gestern gehört?", fragte er verlegen. „Ja, das habe ich.", antwortete ich grinsend. Wir unterhielten uns noch eine Weile, als ich hörte, dass Legolas sein Gewicht verlagerte und anscheinend aufgewacht war. Als er keine Anstalten machte, uns zu begrüßen, tadelte ich: „Man lauscht nicht, Legolas!" „Woher wusstest du, dass ich wach bin?", fragte er und kam auf uns zu. „Du hast dein Gewicht verlagert und außerdem hat sich deine Atmung verändert.", erklärte ich. „Das hast du alles gehört? So gut höre ja nicht mal ich und ich bin bei den Düsterwaldelben als der beste Späher mit dem besten Gehör bekannt!", staunte er. „Ja, das gehört auch zu meiner Gabe. Ebenso, wie unbemerkt herum zu schleichen.", antwortete ich. „Welcher Gabe?", fragte Aragorn. „Komm schon, du musst es ihnen sowieso sagen, da kannst du es auch jetzt gleich sagen, meinst du nicht?", meinte Legolas. „Nein, Späher Sarumans sind in der Nähe und ich will nicht, dass die es dann dem weißen Zauberer mitteilen und dieser es dann Sauron weitersagt. Los, wecken wir die anderen auf, langsam müssen wir weiter.", sagte ich.

Heute fuhren wir bei den Argonath, Aragorns Vorfahren, vorüber. Die Statuen waren riesig! In der Nähe eines Wasserfalls, hielten wir an.

„Bei Einbruch der Nacht überqueren wir den See! Wir verstecken die Boote und gehen zu Fuß weiter! Wir nähern uns Mordor vom Norden her.", teilte Aragorn uns mit, nachdem wir ausgestiegen waren und ein Lagerfeuer gemacht hatten. „Ach ja? Mit anderen Worten, sollen wir uns also einfach durch die Emyn Muil kämpfen! Ein undurchdringliches Gebiet übersät mit messerscharfen Felsen.", grummelte Gimli. Er redete noch weiter, doch ich hörte schon nicht mehr zu. Als er fertig war, meinte Aragorn: „Genau das ist unser Weg. Ihr solltet ein wenig schlafen, damit ihr wieder zu Kräften kommt Herr Zwerg." „Damit ich wieder zu …", brummte er und murmelte etwas unverständliches in seinen Bart. Da trat Legolas näher zu Aragorn. „Wir sollten aufbrechen.", flüsterte er eindringlich. „Noch nicht. Orks bewachen das Ostufer. Wir warten auf den Einbruch der Dunkelheit.", entgegnete der Waldläufer. „Nicht das Ostufer bereitet mir Sorgen. Es ist eher ein bedrohlicher Schatten, der sich meiner ermächtigt. Irgendetwas zieht herauf. Ich kann es spüren.", erwiderte der Elb. Ich saß in der Nähe und lauschte sorgenvoll dem Gespräch, als mich plötzlich eine Vision durchfuhr.

(A.d.A. meine Visionen schreibe ich in rosa.)

Ich sah Orks. Orks, mit dem Zeichen der weißen Hand. Rundherum konnte ich einen Wald erkennen, er sah aus, wie der, der an unser Lager grenzte. Ich sah, dass die Orks jemand oder etwas verfolgten. Bald konnte ich auch erkennen, wen. Merry und Pippin. Sie trafen auf Boromir, der sich schützend vor sie stellte und heldenhaft verteidigte. Er hatte schon viele getötet, als ich einen Ork, mit einem Bogen in der Hand bemerkte. Er stand abseits und zielte genau auf Boromir. Ein Schuss. Der Ork traf zwar, jedoch ungenau, sodass Boromir auf die Knie sackte, aber noch nicht starb. Langsam stand er wieder auf und kämpfte weiter gegen die Orks. Dann folgte noch ein Schuss, der wieder traf, Boromir jedoch nicht starb. Tapfer kämpfte er weiter, als ein dritter Schuss kam. Merry und Pippin wurden von Orks verschleppt und Boromir starb. Plötzlich veränderte sich die Szene. Ich sah, wie Frodo und Sam, allein in der Wildnis umherzogen. Merry und Pippin krochen weg von den Orks. Legolas, Aragorn und Gimli verfolgten die Orks. Ich selbst flog hoch über ihnen, allerdings in meiner Schattengestalt. Es sah aus, als würde ich sie töten wollen!

Endlich war die Vision zu Ende und ich brach zusammen.

Als ich wieder erwachte, lag ich in Legolas' Armen. „Wie lange war ich weg?", fragte ich alarmiert. Meine Vision konnte jederzeit eintreten. „Eine Viertelstunde, wieso?", antwortete er. „Wo ist Boromir?", wollte ich hastig wissen. „Da", sagte er und zeigte auf eine Stelle, doch dort war kein Boromir mehr. Da bemerkte ich, dass auch Frodo weg war. „Nein", hauchte ich und folgte Boromir's Spuren. Legolas informierte derweil die anderen. Doch da endete die Spur und es war keine Spur von Boromir oder Frodo. Doch, ich konnte sehen, wie Frodo in der Nähe von Boromir wegschlich, welcher weinend da lag. Ich hatte sie zuerst nicht bemerkt, da der Ring es verhindern wollte. Frodo hatte ihn nämlich auf, doch dank meiner Gabe, konnte ich ihn, als eine der wenigen, trotzdem sehen. Da der Ring ein gewisses Eigenleben hatte, spürte er mich und wusste, dass von mir die größte Gefahr ausging, weswegen er mich immer wieder zurückzustoßen versuchte, doch mit Einsatz meiner Kräfte könnte ich diesen Wall durchdringen. Während ich überlegte, ob ich die Gabe der Schatten einsetzen sollte oder nicht, merkte ich nicht, dass der Sohn von Denethor und der Ringträger, beide weg waren. Erst später bemerkte ich es und eilte Boromir nach. Ich musste ihn vor dem Tode bewahren, auch wenn er mir noch so unsympathisch war. Schon bald vernahm ich die Schritte von Orks. Ich fand Boromir, schon gegen die Orks kämpfend, vor. Noch, war er unverletzt, aber wie lange würde es so bleiben? Ich zog die Schattenpeitsche und kämpfte ebenfalls gegen die Orks. Merry und Pippin bewarfen sie mit Steinen. Da blies Boromir in das Horn von Gondor.

(A.d.A. Oh nein! Das HvG!" Der Ausdruck stammt aus einer lustigen HdR-Fanfiction, leider fällt mir der Name nicht mehr ein.)

Da sah ich auch schon Legolas, Gimli und Aragorn auf uns zukommen. Ich zielte mit der Peitsche auf einen Ork, der hinter Legolas stand und ihn gerade köpfen wollte. Die Peitsche wickelte sich um den Hals des Orks und ich zog ihn zu mir. Die Schlinge zog sich enger und erwürgte ihn schließlich. „Hannon le!", rief der Elb. (A.d.A. Weiß irgendwer ob das richtig ist? Es soll so viel wie Danke! Oder Ich danke dir! Bedeuten.)

Ich bemerkte den Ork erst, als es schon zu spät war. Es war jener, der in meiner Vision Boromir getötet hatte. „Nein!", rief ich entsetzt, doch da steckte der Pfeil schon in Boromir's Körper. Alles geschah nun wie in meiner Vision und am Ende wurden die Hobbits entführt und Boromir starb. Ich konnte nichts dagegen machen, ich kämpfte zwar tapfer gegen die Orks, doch nahmen sie Merry und Pippin trotzdem gefangen. Wäre ich nur etwas schneller gewesen, hätte ich nicht so lange überlegt, dann würde Boromir jetzt vielleicht noch leben und die zwei Hobbits wären noch bei uns. Alle anderen Orks waren abgezogen, doch da bemerkte ich, dass der, der Boromir getötet hatte, mit Aragorn kämpfte. Voller Wut, verwandelte ich mich, in meine Schattengestalt. Ich stürzte auf den Ork zu und brachte ihn um. Aragorn stürzte zu Boromir, doch ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Da kamen Legolas und Gimli auf mich zu. Als sie sahen, was passiert war, blieben sie erschüttert stehen. „Ich konnte es nicht verhindern.", hauchte ich geschockt in Sindarin. Legolas trat auf mich zu und nahm mich tröstend in die Arme. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld.", murmelte er an meinem Ohr. (A.d.A. Legolas und Lómea reden fast immer elbisch miteinander.)

Wir bestatteten Boromir in einem der Boote, das wir die Wasserfälle des Rauros hinuntertreiben ließen.

„Schnell, Frodo und Sam haben das östliche Ufer erreicht!", rief Legolas und schob das dritte und letzte unserer Boote ins Wasser. Er sah sich nach Elessar um, als er begriff: „Du hast nicht vor ihnen zu folgen." Streicher schüttelte den Kopf. „Frodos Schicksal liegt nicht länger in unseren Händen.", meinte er. „Dann war all das hier umsonst! Die Gemeinschaft hat versagt.", grummelte Gimli. Da trat Estel auf uns zu. „Nicht wenn wir treu, Seite an Seite stehen.", machte er uns Mut. „Wir werden Merry und Pippin nicht der Folter und dem Tod überlassen. Nicht, solange wir noch Kraft haben. Alles was nicht gebraucht wird lassen wir hier! Nur leichtes Gepäck. Lasst uns Orks jagen!", sagte er enthusiastisch und ging schon mal vor. Ich schnappte mir meinen Rucksack und folgte ihm, Legolas direkt nach mir und Gimli als Letzter. Fröhlich rennen wir hinter Aragorn her. Wir rannten schon lange so, als Aragorn uns anwies, eine Rast einzulegen, da es bald dunkel werden würde. Ich machte ein Feuer, während Legolas jagte und Gimli weiteres Feuerholz sammeln ging. Aragorn sammelte Beeren und Kräuter. Nachdem wir gegessen hatten, es gab Kaninchen, saßen wir noch beim Feuer zusammen. Ich neben Legolas und Gimli und Aragorn saßen getrennt. „Warum bist du eigentlich dabei?", fragte Gimli mich. „Was meinst du damit?", entgegnete ich lauernd und gefährlich leise. „Ich meine damit, warum wir eine komische Elbenhexe mit uns herum schleppen!", rief der Zwerg zornig. „Hey, beruhigt euch doch!", versuchte Aragorn den Streit zu schlichten, doch wir hörten nicht auf ihn. „Ich meine, du bist hässlich und der Gemeinschaft hast du bis jetzt auch noch nichts gebracht. Du sagtest, du hättest den Tod Gandalfs und den von Boromir verhindern können. Warum hast du es dann nicht getan?", warf er mir vor. „Weil Gandalf mir befohlen hatte, zu euch zu gehen. Und ich habe den Ork erst bemerkt, als er schon auf Boromir geschossen hat.", erwiderte ich aufgebracht. „Na klar, dass kann jeder sagen!", entgegnete Gimli sarkastisch. „Es ist aber so und ich werde dir schon noch zeigen, dass ich etwas tauge!", schrie ich. „Das denke ich nicht, denn wir wollen dich nicht länger hier haben.", sagte der Zwerg kühl. „Was?", fragte ich entsetzt und fassungslos. „Verschwinde, hab ich gesagt!", brüllte er. Ich stand auf und auch er erhob sich. „Nein, das meinst du nicht ernst …", murmelte ich geschockt. „Oh doch! Und jetzt verschwinde endlich! Hau ab!", rief Gimli. Ich starrte ihn an und eine einzelne Träne rann mir die Wange hinunter. Dann drehte ich mich um und rannte davon. „Lómea!", hörte ich Legolas rufen, doch ich ignorierte ihn. Irgendwann kletterte ich auf einen hohen Baum und verbrachte dort die Nacht. Als ich wieder erwachte, sprang ich vom Baum und rannte zurück. Ich bewegte mich so leise wie möglich, schnappte mir meine Sachen und verschwand wieder im Wald. Ich versteckte mich und beobachtete sie. Als sie mich gegen Mittag noch nicht gefunden hatten, gaben sie es auf und zogen weiter. Unbemerkt folgte ich ihnen auf Andúne. Nórui flog noch höher als wir, damit sie nicht erkannt würde. Sogar die scharfen Elbenaugen von Legolas, könnten mich und meine zwei Begleiterinnen, jetzt nicht mehr sehen. Am liebsten hätte ich Gimli getötet, für seine grausamen Worte.

Herr der Ringe

Die zwei Türme

(Fanfiction)

Hier schreibe ich im nächsten Word-Dokument weiter.


End file.
